1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a composite electrode material, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a graphene composite electrode material.
2. The Related Arts
Graphene is a novel carbon based material having a two dimensional honeycomb like structure of a single layer densely packed carbon atoms. Graphene is the thinnest and toughest nanometer material that is currently known and is almost totally transparent, absorbing only 2.3% of light, and has resistivity of only approximately 10−6 Ω·cm, which is much lower that copper or silver, making it a material having the lowest resistivity in the world at present. Graphene can be manufactured with various processes, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), micro-electromechanical separation, and epitaxy.
Graphene has an extremely large specific surface area, high conductivity, and high mechanical strength. Due to such properties of graphene, graphene has been widely used in synthesizing nanometer composite material, manufacturing electronic components, and other chemical and biological transducers. Although graphene has extraordinary properties and an attractive future of application, there are a variety of factors that limit the development of graphene. For example it is difficult to manufacture, in a large scale, high-purity single-layer graphene. Also, other factors may damage the superior property of graphene. For example, for graphene oxide that obtained from a chemical oxidation process, when subjected to a reduction process to produce reduced graphene oxide, it is hard to control the extent of reduction and is generally impossible to prevent graphene oxide from being re-graphitized. Similarly, graphene obtained through CVD also suffers the problem of graphene being graphitized. Thus, key factors that allows graphene to show the excellent property thereof are how a high specific surface area can be obtained and how to obtain graphene having relatively high degree of reduction. In light of the above problems, the application of graphene as an electrode material in the field of display is susceptible to the superior property of graphene being constrained.